Legend of Zelda: Dual Swords
by LoZLord
Summary: Two warriors are up against the dark lord, Zord.
1. Sword Wielder

_**NOTE|**_ This story adds more places to Legend of Zelda. Also, I do not own Legend of Zelda, or Nintendo. If I did, it's the end of the world. But I do own a Wii! XD

_Beginning|_

_Winter blew across Hyrule. Snowpeak Mountain was blizzard after blizzard. No one ever saw the clouded figure lurking in the clouds above. If only Hyrule knew what was happening up above. in the City in the Sky. The light was being crushed by a man called Zord, who wanted to revive Ganondorf and make him his slave. Two heroes, completely separated, will clash and join together to defeat Zord. This is the tale of Dant's side of the story._

**Sword Wielder**| 7:00 PM, Sova Forest Village

Dant stood looking over the hill. His father was off at Hyrule Castle Town, but this didn't stop him from exploring. Dant's favorite thing was exploring. His dad told him of the old days when there was more daylight. When his dad went to castle at night time, it took longer for him to come back. Dant is 12 years old, almost old enough to leave his village. He was shivering, because he didn't expect nighttime to come so fast after he left. There, across the field was a creature. He blew the Alert Whistle. The creature came quicker. Everyone had lanterns and were running out of the town. The creature had entered the town moments after everyone was hidden.

Dant watched through the bushes as the town was destroyed. Houses fell and the creature roared. When it left, the town was in ruins. Dant got up, just to see his father walk into the village. He watched as his father walked around the corner, just as his father put his shield up and swung his sword. A dark explosion happened, and in stead of his father, there was a creature. Horror rushed through Dant. He ran as fast as he could, leaving Sova and the village behind.

Dant stopped to catch his breathe. He looked off torwards the Bridge of Eldin, and realize that he was the most farthest away from home he's ever been. All he had on him was some clothes, and a small wooden sword. But he heard a snort. Turning around he saw a bull, with the same creature his dad had transformed into. He pulled out his sword, but the bull knocked him over. He tried to get up, but the creature was quicker. It grabbed him. Dant stabbed the creature's hand.

It screamed.

Dant saw the creature fall off, and get trampled by the bull. It exploded.

'_Twilight.'_ Dant thought. He then looked at the arm the creature grabbed. It had a black arm guard on it. He jumped back. And instead of a wooden sword, he had a normal one. '_Impossible! I don't understand what happen. Twilight magic couldn't have done this.. I've only heard about the creatures that exploded. No…_' Dant thought.

-FLASHBACK-

"Dad, I don't remember having a sword like THAT!"

"Well, Dant, a creature on my way home gave me it."

"I didn't know they were givers!"

"No, son, I killed them and it changed."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Dant grabbed the sword and got up, forgetting the black arm guard. He slowly walked away. Suddenly, a giant bull jumped out of the gorge. _'Some kind of mutation? At the bottom of this gorge is nothing… right?'_ Dant thought as he raised his sword. The creature roared. Dant realize that this was that same bull.. except it was a Bulra. Creatures from a man named Zord's magic, the mutation makes their power grow, while life drains. He's gonna need to hold it off….

Dant stood his ground.

That was all he remembered.


	2. What Heaven Looks Like

**What Heaven Looks Like**| 8:00 AM, City in the Sky

"God, that hurt like heck." Dant moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ocococco?" Something said. He looked up. Standing in front of him was the STRANGEST chicken he's seen in his life.

"Um, I'm Dant. Can you tell me where I am?" Dant said.

"Ocococco. You speak Hyrule? Mesa know some too. Mesa name is Oca." The chicken said. Oca ran off in the direction of a building. Dant looked up to see a black spot. '_That's the sun, or at least what I've heard. It was transformed by a person named Zord.'_ Dant thought. He started to run, not remembering that black arm guard that happen to be covering his whole arm now.

Opening the door, Dant saw a human standing looking at the supplies.

"You said you had double clawshots!" the human said.

"Um, you there, its heaven. You can just imagine it and poof!" Dant said.

The human turned around and laughed.

"This is no heaven. This is the City in the Sky, a place that's kind of like heaven. I rescued you. I should introduce myself. My name is Link. I'm hunting down Zord."

The human answered. Dant stood back. Link has been known to have saved the world about…a lot of times!

"My name is Dant. I'm on the same mission." Dant replied back.

"Great to meet you Dant, I'm loving that black arm." Link replied in laughter. Dant had completely forgotten the black arm guard, but what's strange is that it's no longer small, and it was no longer just black. It was glowing.

"I earned it in battle. I stabbed a Dark Twili after it had grabbed my arm." Dant said under his breathe.

"I'm afraid I need to be the hero. So, its time to die." Link said, pointing the sword to Dant's throat. Dant came up with his black arm and hit Link, who went flying out the side wall.

"Whoops." Dant said, jumping out the crack. But was not good was that the power had knocked the bombs off the shelf, lit, and out the hole. Dant sped torwards Link, grabbed his leg and yelled, "We need to work together!"

"What are you a maniac? I only work with weird creatures. And from the looks of it, your not one!" Link yelled back.

"You've worked with Zelda!" Dant yelled back again.

"Because she's hot!" Link yelled back.

"This isn't a good time to talk about are feelings! We're zooming to the ground!" Dant yelled back.

"Oh, we also have another problem." Link said, attempting to point behind Dant. Dant turned around to see a bomb on his back.

"&%!$!" Dant yelled trying to kick it off. Dant flipped letting the bomb off his back, blowing up momentarily after it pass Link. Dant pulled out his sword. He slashed off the bombs as they dropped, but they seem to never end. '_What the hell did that chicken have up there? A bomb builder?_' Dant thought. Link pulled out the Master Sword and attempted to get to a bomb, but it exploded before he could react.

"I thought you were the saver of Hyrule!" Dant yelled.

"I didn't train while falling to the ground!" Link said. Suddenly they broke through the clouds. They could see Hyrule below.

"Think, Link! We've got to survive!" Dant yelled. Link looked at the Master Sword, and thrust it torwards the ground. There was a blinding flash of light, and then they were both lying on the ground next to the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle Town.

Link was the first to get up. "Great, I've got no sword." Link said as Dant got up.

"You can buy another one in Hyrule Castle Town. Later we can get to the Sacred Grove and get it." Dant said, remembering the tales of the Master Sword and where it rest in the Sacred Grove.

Dant now understood the meaning of why it was called Hyrule Castle Town. It had a giant castle in it. He has NEVER been to the town, so every thing looked so amazing to him, while Link tried to act as if he didn't know him.

"I save this place from eternal destruction by Ganondorf. It was completely demolish because of me, so I fixed it." Link said, pulling Dant away from a fruit stand. "Snacks are later. First we find me a sword." They looked around for a store, but the only one had prices SUPER high. In fact bombs were 1000 Rupees.

"You know, we could check my village for remains, like a sword." Dant said.

"Hah! Like I'll ever do that!" Link replied. They finally found a shop, and they both had to cough up some money, since it was 1000 rupees, and Link had 600 while Dant had 400. When they got outside, Link looked up at the Twili portal.

"We're going to Gerudo Desert." Link said. "To the Mirror Chamber."

"Are you crazy? We may not even get past the Poe's there!" Dant replied.

"Pff. Where have you heard your tales? I killed them all. We're going to Arbiter's Ground, whether you like it or not." Link said as he walked away. Dant shrugged, and followed him.

The Trail to Palace of Twilight begins.


	3. Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part One

Hey, LoZLord here! How are you liking the story so far? I'm letting you know that there is a section for reviews! Review this story!

* * *

~The Story So Far~

_Link and Dant have met up. They are on a mission torwards the Mirror Chamber. What does Link have on his mind? And how come Dant is being a kid, even though he hasn't realize that 7 whole years passed by after he got knocked out, so he would be 19, which so happens to be the same age of Link, even though Link was 19 when he saved Dant? WTF is going on with this story?_

**

* * *

Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part One**| Hyrule Field, 11:00 am

"Ok, stop! We need to talk, Link." Dant said panting.

"What?" Link ask.

"From what you've been telling me to keep me awake, you are 19 years old. You blabbered around then you said you saved me when you were 19. Then you said 7 years have past since the Bulra attack. How could you still be 19?" Dant panted.

"Well, it's the Master Sword. I guess they left that out when they were telling you. It stops aging. When you find it, your age stays the same as long as it stays on your body. Now, lets here what you've done." Link answered.

"Ok. Let me catch my breathe." Dant said, stopping. Link stopped to listen.

"I've" Dant started.

"Quiet!" Link whispered. "Someone's watching us." Link pointed to the glowing flame, which was seemingly getting closer by the minute. After awhile, you could see it was two Bulbins on a bull. Dant whipped out his sword. Link pulled out his sword, which happen to fall apart.

"$!%! What the hell did they make these things out of, scrolls?" Link muttered.

Dant smiled. "We paid 1000 rupees for a piece of garbage!" Dant said. "But we've got other things to worry about. We found those bombs, but we need a bow to shoot our arrows. We can lay bombs in places where they will explode." Pulling out a bomb, Dant placed it in front, but it suddenly grew legs and charged torwards the bull.

"HOLY SHIT! That thing grew legs!" Dant said, stepping back. There was a loud explosion, and then there was nothing but a bull standing. Stun, Dant stood there. Link shook him.

"It was a bombling, I think that's what they're called." Link said. Dant shook his head and started to walk torwards Lake Hylia.

"Lets go then."

*-*-*-*

**Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part 1.5**|Lake Hylia, 1:00 pm

"But I'm telling you, all I've got is 5 rupees!" Dant cried.

"Don't start crying on me, kid. You give me either 50 rupees or a letter from my old friend, Sean, saying a free ride." A man said.

"Let me do this." Link said. Dant stepped aside, while Link walked forward, reaching for his sword.

"Listen, you, I've got a sword with your name on it unless you let us ride." Link said.

"Threaten me all you want. I'm not letting you ride. You kill me, only I know the song to get this machine moving, and even if you knew the song, you'd have to wait until another person comes to get shot up, and believe me, NO ONE comes to this ride except weird swimming creatures that have no idea where they are. And the names not 'you'. It's Dorn." The man said. Dant suddenly remembered.

"Dorn? It's me, Dant! I'm from the same village as you, Sova. It got burned down. But we're trying to fix that. We're going to go to the Gerudo Desert for clues." Dant said.

"Dant? Great to see you. That's sad. I can't let you on for free, but I'll give you a discount. 20 rupees." Dorn replied. "I'm sorry, but to keep this ride going, I need all the money I can get."

"We understand, Dorn." Dant said. "We'll find enough money to pay." Link and Dant walked away.

"So, if he's making us pay, how are we going to get enough money?" Link asked.

"Well, we could always hunt down Heart Pieces to sell at Hyrule Castle Town. We may have enough money to buy two trips if we find 4." Dant answered.

"Or we can make pigs fly. No. We need to get money quickly. If we don't raise 20 rupees in before tomorrow, Hyrule will be destroyed." Link angrily said.

"There's always giving up 5 rupees to take the Circus Flight. But it costs 3 to fly and 2 to fly down, and the Circus Flight has been known for you to lose coins on the way up." Dant added.

"Alright. You do it." Link said. "You'll get a discount."

Dant walked up to Dorn.

"One ride of 'fun'!" Dant said.

"One free ride coming up!" Dorn said. The door open. Dant climbed in. The door closed behind, and it was dark. Suddenly, Link watched in laughter as Dant came flying, and screaming, out of the suddenly appeared cannon.

Dant landed, on his feet, luckily. He opened the door, while feeling very dizzy. He fell down the ladder on to a rug.

"Ow." Dant said. The circus man rushed over to his side and said,

"Are you oke? I saw yu fell perty har."

"Is this my imagination, or are you speaking a strange language?" Dant said getting up.

"Fur yu, one fe ridy!" The clown said, helping Dant stand up.

"Thanks. I feel much better now."

Grabbing a Cucco, Dant jumped out the window before the clown could change his mind. Going through the big rupees, his pack felt heavier. He started off to the place where there were hundreds of chests. He landed on the top.

Purple Rupee

Yellow Rupee

Red Rupee

Green Rupee.

"That was fun." Dant said. Dant jumped up in the air. Holding the bag. Suddenly, a weird lantern hit him. He flew across the way into water, trying to keep his wallet above sea level. The lantern started to laugh. Link suddenly stabbed something in mid air, and grabbed the wallet.

"Congratulations. You've just got us enough money to pay for 4 trips." Link joked.

"Wow, that Poe hit me hard. I didn't know you could see where they are." Dant said.

"Actually, that was pure instinct." Link said.

"You're gonna teach me those moves." Dant joked.

They both laughed.

"You got enough? Well, a ride for two, get on in!" Dorn said.

The cannon fired them, but instead of the house, torwards the desert.

The easy part is over, the adventure begins.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part Two

**Author's Note: **_**I've been rushing my story a lot, but I'm enjoying the thrill of it.**_

* * *

~The Story So Far~

_Link and Dant have made it to the halfway point of there expedition to there goal, the Mirror Chamber. Dant and Link's friendship grows. While Zord is taking over the Sacred Grove, Link rushes Dant to the Mirror Chamber._

**

* * *

Gerudo Desert, Home of the Chamber Part ½ and ****Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part 2/4**| Southwest Gerudo Desert, 9:00 pm.

Dant stared at the stars. There were so many of them. Usually, he's inside by now and sleeping (He's not a morning type, so the more sleep, the merrier.). Dant never knew how beautiful the stars could be. He looked forward to visiting the Mirror Chamber to see what enemies they have there. Besides the bull, the Dark Twili, and the Bulbin, he hasn't fought much. Link was sitting beside him.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I wouldn't like having death of Hyrule on my 20th birthday." Link said.

"I promise, for my birthday gift, there will not be hell to pay." Dant said, turning to Link. The fire went out. They got up and moved torwards what looked like a temple.

"Then lets hope you get it to me in time." Link replied.

*-*-*-*

**Gerudo Desert, Home of the Chamber Part 2/2**| Arbiter's Ground, 12:00 pm

"It's to late." Dant said. "It's midnight. Unless we can make it to the Mirror Chamber in 59 seconds, we're doomed."

"Dant, we have until 6:00 am to get to the Mirror Chamber." Link replied. "Not to worry."

"Well, lets no waste time." Dant said, starting to run. They ran through a giant door, which led to another room…until they finally reach the Mirror Chamber. But there was weird white men waiting for them.

"We've been waiting, Lord Dant." They said. Dant stood back.

"WHAT? You must be thinking of the wrong Dant. I've never seen you in all my life." Dant answered back.

"No. You are the crafter of the Master Sword, creator of this ground. You are a sage." The sages said. "And Hero Link, you've returned. For what purpose?"

"We're here to get to the Palace of Twilight. We're in need of Midna." Link said.

"Um, question, Link, who the hell is Midna?" Dant asked.

"He's the only way to get out of this desert and freeze the clock of doom." Link answered.

"I'm afraid she's not in the Palace. She came through, and was mumbling something about a village called Sova." The sages said. Dant suddenly realized that the monster that raged his village was looking for someone.

"She also mumbled about you, Dant." They said.

Dant froze. If he hadn't been exploring, the village would of never been destroyed. He would have been taken captive by the creatures. He was a target. That Dark Twili riding the bull had been a person to grab and bring back. But it still hasn't explained the black arm. Remembering the black arm, he looked down at it. It had grown spikes.

"Can you explain this?" Dant asked, showing the arm to the sages.

"That is a marker, to give you extreme abilities, and also to tell you apart from other people. Over time, it grows. She must undo that spell…or else your going to take in a darker, evil form of yourself." The sages answered.

"So, you mean, the clock of doom is counting down for Hyrule, its counting down on me?" Dant said.

"I'm afraid so. You must find your sword, Dant. Go to the village of Sova, there look for it." The sages said as they faded away.

Dant turned around to look at Link and said,

"I told you."

*-*-*-*

**The Race to the Sword, and also ****Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part 2.5**| Hyrule Field, 12:05 am

"How did the heck did we get here so fast?" Dant asked Link.

"Well, I guess its some kind of power on that arm. It teleported us as close as we can get to Sova." Link answered.

"Well, lets get moving. I heard while we were flying that the clock's time is actually 1:00." Dant said. "Oh yeah, and I almost forgot, happy birthday! How was your first 5 minutes as a 20 year old hero?"

"Great!" Link answered.

Laughter rang through Hyrule Field.

As Dant and Link ran torwards the Sova Hill, they never realize they were being watched by a strange creature.

"Its is I, Zant, who will stop the revive of Hyrule and help Zord." It muttered as it faded out.

"Huff! Huff! We're…almost…there…" Dant yelled

"Huff! Huff! I'm not as powerful without the sword, so I'm actually going to slow down!" Link yelled back.

"No kidding?" Dant muttered.

As they got over the hill, they already saw the Master Sword. It was lying in the remains of Dant's house.

"I'm…so sorry for your friends and village." Link said.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Dant muttered.

They race down the hill. Suddenly, black thorns fell out of the sky, almost hitting Dant. They we're cornered in a red wall room. A creature appeared in the middle.

"Zant. I thought I finished you back in the palace." Link said.

"Zord revived me. I'm going to help him destroy Hyrule, using Twilight. Then, I will kill Zord and take the highest rank of power!" Zant shrieked.

"You've finally learn to talk Hyrule style. Impressive, for a worthless fighter." Link yelled.

"You…die…first…Link." Zant yelled as he charged at Link. Link grabbed for a sword, but he had none. Dant jumped, pushed Link OVER the red barrier. Link couldn't figure out how he did it, but he did somehow. Dant pulled out his sword.

"Nah, I want to do some fighting first." Dant said.

"So be it." Zant shrieked.

Dant charged at Zant who through a purple dark energy at Dant. Realizing he had no shield, Dant rolled. Zant through a ball in the air, which created a black hole which dropped out bats. Dant spin attacked, also hitting Zant who wanted to come in for a sneak attack. Jumping back, Dant raised his sword. Zant charged at him, but Dant did a helm splitter. Zant shrieked out in pain. Dant jumped to finish, but it was a bad move, Zant blocked him, and knocked him over. Dant rolled and flipped up. Zant was already losing particles, but Dant was also bleeding.

Link will never forget what happen next.

Dant suddenly started to glow. The weird arm piece that covered his arm glowed. Dant's eyes, which were blue, suddenly turned black.

"DIE ZANT!" Dant yelled as he charged, sliced, helm splitter, and finished him. Zant roared. Zant was starting to lose particles. But suddenly the Master Sword appeared in Dant's hand.

"As Lord Dant, I ban Zant from the mortal world!" Dant yelled, pointing the Master Sword at the black hole. It blew up. Dant jumped at the remaining parts of Zant and spun. The body disappeared.

The glow disappeared. Dant's eyes turned blue. Dant dropped to the ground. Link ran over to his side, just in time to see the arm piece melt into Dant's arm.

"Oh god, we have a problem." Link said.

"Eh…I feel so much pain in my arm.

Link looked up. He calculated the time. It was 12:55. If Dant dies at 1:00, he'll be next to him. Suddenly Midna appeared. The red barrier broke. Link looked up.

"Midna, my friend is dieing because of you. The least you can do is let him live longer." Link said.

"Link…I can only make him live another week. Then, my power will be nothing to the curse. If I had showed up earlier, I could of removed it, but it looks like its to late." Midna said. Midna pointed a finger at Dant, and shouted some stuff in Twili, and Dant's eyes opened. Dant slowly rose.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Dant said.

"You, sadly, die in a week. We have to complete the mission by then." Link answered.

"Lets do this." Dant replied. Dant and Link look at each other. Dant picks up the Master Sword.

"Happy birthday." Dant says.

A week to go until Dant's adventure ends. Let's hope Hyrule is saved by then.

* * *

LoZLord here! I'm here to tell you that there's gonna be a new feature added to the chapters! Here's the example of it!

**Dual Swords, Dual Adventures, Part ¾ **| time, 7 Days Left

Also, even though Dant life will die in a week, the story of Dual Swords WILL GO ON! Seriously, you can make a story that only has 5 chapters and call it quits. Who knows, maybe Dant will live!


End file.
